


Honor

by amy1705



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1705/pseuds/amy1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett Fowler had no Honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor

He had no honor left. Gone with the other remnants of his prior life.

Garrett Fowler realized that when he gunned down the man who murdered his wife.

He begged for one last trip before they locked him away for twenty five to life.  
From a seat in the back of the courtroom, Agent Peter Burke stood and said “Please your Honor, let him go.”

His slow shackled lumbering was the only noise in the silent memorial park.  
He stopped and fell to his knees weeping beside the gravestone that read:

_Honor Fowler  
Beloved Wife_

His Honor was gone forever.


End file.
